You're Worth It
by JackO'NeillIsTheMan
Summary: SJ The way I think they got together after Jack went to Washington. I give up! It won't format the way I want! So here it is anyway.


**You're Worth It.**

**by JackO'NeillIsTheMan**

**General Jack O'Neill, head of Homeworld Security, started out to his truck for his lunch break away from the Pentagon. Today he just felt the need to go somewhere away from the cafeteria, somewhere alone. He figured he'd get some fast food and go eat it in the park. **

"**What the hell is this?!" **

**A strange and unfamiliar song began pouring loudly from his speakers as he started his truck. He thought about changing it, but the lyrics quickly caught his attention and he just sat in his truck, there in the parking lot, as memories and scenes flashed accross his mind...**

**I'm tuggin' at my hair **

**I'm pullin' at my clothes**

**I'm tryin to keep my cool**

**I know it shows**

**A vision of long legs and Air Force dress blues, stepping out of the shadows danced across his thoughts.**

**I'm staring at my feet**

**My cheeks are turning red**

**I'm searching for the words inside my head**

**Jack chuckled as he remembered the look on Kowalski's face. "Just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside, doesn't mean I can't handle anything you can handle."**

**Cause I'm feeling nervous**

**Tryin' to be so perfect**

**Cause I know you're worth it**

**You're worth it, yeah**

'**Carter...' suddenly he was cursing his stupidity and fingering the ring box in his pocket, the one he'd been carrying around since the time loop when he got her to pick it out. 'I should've at least tried to tell her how I felt before I left. I know she could do so much better than me but, if by some miracle, I could make her happy, well, I should've at least tried.' **

**If I could say what I want to say**

**I'd say I want to blow you, away**

**Be with you every night**

**Am I squeezing you too tight**

**If I could say what I want to see**

**I want to see you go down, on one knee**

**Marry me today**

**Guess I'm wishing my life away**

**With these things I'll never say**

'**Damn. This is a really depressing song.'**

**It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time**

**What use is it to you what's on my mind**

**If it ain't comin out we're not going anywhere**

**So why can't I just tell you that I care**

**Suddenly his phone rang, the caller ID somehow saying "You're worth it." He answered and the voice of the woman he had just been dreaming of (also the only one who could have reprogrammed his caller ID), was right there, washing over him.**

**Cause I'm feeling nervous**

**Tryin' to be so perfect**

**Cause I know you're worth it, **

**you're worth it yeah**

"**Hey. I know we never planned anything and I know nothing has exactly been resolved. I mean, you're not technically right in my chain-of-command anymore, but it is possible it could still look bad, but I'm telling you right nowJack, that I don't care. I don't care anymore. We've had to wait so long already and I refuse to wait any longer!" Her voice began to rise passionately towards the end of her outburst, "I love you, Jack!"**

**If I could say what I want to say**

**I'd say I want to blow you, away**

**Be with you every night**

**Am I squeezing you too tight**

**If I could say what I want to see**

**I want to see you go down, on one knee**

**Marry me today**

**Guess I'm wishing my life away**

**With these things I'll never say**

**He just sat there, dumbfounded, staring out the windshield, for a moment until a knock on his driver's side window startled him. He snapped his head around and his eyes paractically bugged out of his head.**

**What's wrong with my tongue**

**These words keep slipping away**

**I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say**

"**Carter?! " He quickly hit the button to roll down his window and snapped his phone shut as she did the same.**

**Cause I'm feeling nervous**

**Trying to be so perfect **

**Cause I know you're worth it**

**You're worth it yeah **

**I guess i'm wishing my life away**

**With these things I'll never say**

**She rolled her eyes, "Saaam! Please, Jack! I'm here to ask you if you feel the same way about me as I do about you and, please, just give me a straight answer!"**

"**Alright, Sam." He slipped out of his truck as the song began playing the chorus again and then started to fade out, "I do, I love you too." Then, throwing caution to the wind, he dropped to one knee (even as it groaned and popped and just violently protested in general) and looked up at Colonel Samantha Carter, the one woman he can't imagine his life without and said, "Sam, I know this is a mixing of cliches (and you know how much I despise cliches), here goes... Even though this is a little sudden, it's also been a long time coming... Will you marry me?" **

**And, as he pulled the ring box that he had carried for so long out of his pocket, she gasped and blinked away the sudden tears of happiness gathering in her eyes before throwing herself into his arms and kissing him (their first kiss not under alien influence, or a time loop, or simply a hallucination).**

**It was some time later, when they both had to pull away to breathe, that she hugged him even closer, if possible, and whispered softly into his ear, "Yes." **

**If I could say what I want to say**

**I'd say I want to blow you--away**

**Be with you every night**

**Am I squeezing you too tight**

**If I could say what I want to see**

**I want to see you go down, on one knee**

**Marry me today**

**Guess I'm wishing my life away**

**With these things I'll never say**

**These things I'll never say**

**The End**

**A/N: My first attempt at a FanFic! I wrote this awhile ago, I posted my other one first, but here goes this one as well. The "reproductive organs" quote is from the show, Sam and Jack's first meeting in Children of the Gods. The song is Things I'll Never Say- Avril Lavigne. Lemme know what you think, if you want to!**


End file.
